


Blame It on the Shorts

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Danny have a tryst in the boys' locker room after his soccer practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Shorts

Sitting in the bleachers of the soccer grounds, Lacey watches Danny charge down the field. After having stolen the ball from his opposing team member, he easily makes a goal, the boy watching on and pulling his hair in frustration. Fist bumping Cole, his partner for the drill, Danny jogs back to his original position, turning to grin at her on the way. Smiling back, Lacey bites her lower lip, her legs crossing as she feels a pulse of arousal.

She should be use to the sight by now, Danny running up and down the field, his assets moving freely in his shorts, but the view continues to excite her. Her experiences with that aspect of his anatomy coming back to her with each survey of his soccer skills; they inform her that his bulge on display is just the tip of the iceberg, the true magnitude of his penis not exhibited until he becomes fully erect. More blood rushing to her lower regions, she presses her thighs closer together, dazed as she proceeds with her day dreaming.

The practice goes on as normal, the boys performing their usual drills and exercises, and the coaches screaming commands and giving pointers along the way. Lacey stays for the entire time, the perfect picture of supportive girlfriend. If Danny’s coaches and team members really knew what was on her mind, they’d be shocked by her perversion. Having worked herself into an erotic frenzy, Danny unknowingly aiding in her peeked arousal, Lacey is ready for sex, willing to take him anywhere he is willing; though her eyes are set on the boy’s locker room.

Her latest sexual fantasy had been of Danny taking her against the lockers of the girls’ locker room after her gym class. She’d never been in the boys’ locker room, but the school being the way it is, the room most likely mirrors that of the girls’. Seeing as her fantasy can’t come true, the chances of being caught too high, she’ll settle for the boys’ locker room after Danny’s soccer practice. Waiting for the head coach to finish his speech, signaling the end of practice, Lacey climbs down the bleachers, hands shaky as she picks up her purse and smooths down her skirt.

Once the coach is done, Lacey waves for Danny to come to her, smiling sweetly as he approaches.

“Hey Lace, thanks for waiting. I’ll go shower quick, and then we can get out of here.” He takes her hand in his, thumb stroking across her fingers, eyes bright as he gazes at her.

“No, take your time… In fact, I want you to stay in the locker room until all the other guys have gone.” She quirks her eyebrows, smile small as she gauges his reaction.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Danny tilts his head at her, “Why would you want me to do that?”

Widen her eyes; Lacey gives an exasperated sigh, “Why do you think?” At his continued look of confusion, she sighs again, louder, her eyes closing briefly. “Just do it for me please,” she says, shaking his arm.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Danny takes a step closer to her, voice lowering. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Hope blossoms in his chest, the blood moving south as his penis hardens with interest.

Biting her lip, Lacey nods, facial expression becoming coy as her lips curve up.

“Okay,” Danny grins at her, leaning forward to kiss her. Having to force himself to pull away, he rests his forehead against hers. “See you in there.” Moving further back, he walks away, nearing the school building on his way to the locker room, mind focused on Lacey.

Watching him disappear into the building she falls back onto the bleachers, exhaling loudly, excited about what they’re going to do. Eventually lifting herself back up, legs already trembling in anticipation she, too, moves to enter the school, needing to find somewhere to hide from the coaches until she can sneak to meet Danny.

In the locker room, Danny showers slowly, washing his hair twice as he thinks about his and Lacey’s sexual escapades. It seems his girlfriend has developed the traits of a nymphomaniac, demanding sex from him at all times and now in a variety of places. It’d begun with him fingering her while they’re been at the movies. At first she’d been reluctant, holding his hand still as she stared at him, alarmed. Kissing her, he’d coaxed her into allowing him to continue, drawing two orgasms out of her, the sounds of which were thankfully drowned out by the movie, before he’d given her a reprieve. Since then, Lacey had been the one to initiate their more daring sexual endeavors, moving their activities from their respective bedrooms to her car, the bathroom at Johnny Cakes and now the school grounds.

Attempting to weaken his erection Danny takes a deep breath, pushing the images of Lacey from his mind and replacing them with something revolting, the pictures he found of Principal Tang on his mother’s computer the first thing he can think of. Penis under control, he turns off the shower, drying himself with a towel then stepping out of the stall.

Peering around the locker room, it’s clear that his task will be easy. Anxious to begin their weekend, more than half his team members have already left.

Twisting on the bench to face him, Cole says, “Took you long enough in there, man. I thought you’d drowned or something.”

Chuckling, Danny opens his locker, “No, just taking my time.”

“Uh huh, I’m going to get out of here. You’re not the only one with a hot girl waiting for him and unlike you I don’t want to keep her waiting.” Slapping Danny’s shoulder, Cole heads for the door, waving a hand in the air before passing through.

“Bye! Have a good weekend!” Danny calls to his back, distracted by his own plans. He takes his things out of his locker, movements unhurried as he reluctantly dresses; the clothes will only provide an unwanted barrier once Lacey enters the room. Once fully clothed, he sits on the bench leaning forward to put on his shoes. He nods at the last of the guys to leave, bidding him a good weekend as he ties the laces on his boots.

Room now empty, Danny stands with his cell phone in hand as he approaches the door. He’d planned on leaving the room in search of her, but before he can reach the doorway she peeks inside, looking around quickly then stepping into the room.

“Did everyone leave?’ she asks, whispering, her eyes still surveying the room, searching the far corners as she nears him.

“Yes, it’s just us.” He closes the distance between them, taking her purse off her shoulder and dropping it to the bench beside them, along with his cell phone. Wasting no time, he kisses her, holding her face in his hands as he presses his body to her own. His tongue strokes her bottom lip, begging entrance into her mouth. He moans when his request is granted. Lacey answers with her own sound of pleasure, hands resting on his waist before sliding to cup his ass.

Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Danny smiles are her gesture, hips thrusting forward to push his erection into her pelvis. Breath coming in puffs, he asks, “What do you want, Lacey… my mouth or my dick?” The question is followed by another push of his hips, his head leaning forward to kiss and suck at her neck.

Breathing shallow and her eyes squeezing shut, Lacey moans, her brain sputtering at the question. There’s so much she wants to do, but they’re time is limited; the coach is bound to make a final sweep of the locker room on his way home for the evening. Biting her lip, she comes to a decision, choosing the part of his anatomy she’s been admiring all afternoon. “Your dick,” she says voice low with arousal.

Pulling back from her neck, Danny kisses her briefly, grinning. He then takes her hand, leading her to the back of the room, picking up their stuff on the way. Dazed, Lacey follows, stumbling over her feet before gaining her footing. A safe distance from the doorway, in case anyone was to enter the room, he pushes her up against a row of lockers. His body immediately following her path. Lips again connecting, he drops his hand to her thighs, trailing his fingers over her tights.

He silently curses the article of clothing and rakes his hands up her legs, forcing the skirt up higher to reach the top of her tights. Leaving her lips he kneels down to pull the garment from her body; his excitement increases as his eyes explore the bare fresh being revealed. He takes the time to also pull down her underwear, encouraging her to place her hands on his shoulders as she steps out of them; her shoes are temporarily removed to accommodate the complete abolishment of the clothing.

Task finished, Danny stands, his gaze heated and clouding with lust as he looks at her. His hand returns to her thigh, stroking the smooth skin on his way to her vulva. Meeting his stare, her eyelids hooded, Lacey rests her head back against the lockers. She widens her stance, bundling her skirt in her hands to lift the material as his hands travel up higher. Reaching his destination, Danny bathes his fingers in her moisture, his free hands unbuckling his jeans then pulling down the zipper. He frees himself from his boxers and strokes his erection as he fingers her clitoris, drawing soft moans from her. She watches the movement of his hand, licking her lips when she notices the precum gathering at his tip.

Releasing her skirt to pull him forward, Lacey kisses him, one leg rising to wrap around his body. Danny takes her lead, letting go of his penis in order to cup her ass and lift her up. Once elevated she takes hold of his erection, lining the head with her entrance as her other leg wraps around him. Leaning his weight forward, he thrusts into her, pinning her to the surface behind them with his hips. She gasps at the intrusion, her walls stretching tight around his member. Taking a moment to adjust, she kisses his lips, distracting him as he awaits her signal to begin.

Ready, Lacey squeezes her muscles, gripping him more firmly as she moves her hips in the small range allowed by their position. Gasping, Danny begins to fuck her, his face burying in her neck as his hold on her ass strengthening. His strokes are long and deep, steadily moving to where she needs them in order to find release. Her fingers tangling in his sweater, Lacey screams when he finds the right angle, the head of his penis hitting her spot with each subsequent thrust.

“Right there… don’t stop!” she calls out, attempting but unable to quiet her outcries. Rubbing her clitoris against his pelvis whenever possible, Lacey moves her hips, meeting each of his forward advances. Her noises increase in volume until she drops her head, biting into his shoulder to silence herself.

Danny thrusts harder, groaning at the pain mixing with the pleasure of her walls encasing him. The excitement of possibly being caught intensifies the senses already overwhelming his body, working to draw his orgasm closer than he would like. Gritting his teeth, he holds back, continuing the motion of his hips. “Lace… I’m close,” he warns, words panted out between each breath.

Lacey moans loudly, noise muffled by his shoulder, her hands bunching his shirt at his back. She’s in the same predicament, the enticingly long tease of watching his practice; in conjunction with the sound fucking she’s receiving enough to bring her over the edge. She feels the tingle begin in her abdomen and the walls of her vagina pulse as her body tenses, her orgasm taking over. Momentarily numb to her surroundings, she feels like she’s floating, lights flashing before her eyes.

Danny pistons his hips through her completion, the clenching walls of her pussy taking possession of his erection to coerce the semen from his body. Coming, he fills her, hips moving of their own free will as the last burst of his seed leaves him. Bowing forward, he pulls himself from her; his head slams on the locker in front of him, but he doesn’t notice, his body buzzing from his orgasm. Legs shaking, he works to hold both their weight.

Returning to herself, Lacey leans back from Danny, her head coming to rest alongside his on the locker. She slowly uncoils her legs from his hips, hesitantly testing their strength before bearing her full weight. He collapses against her, leaning more fully on her body as he breathes deeply in her ear.

“That was amazing,” he whispers, face turning into her neck. He kisses the skin in front of him, hands leaving her ass to trail up her sides.

“Yeah,” Lacey sighs, feeling drowsy, sleep in her eyes, Yawning she wraps her arms around him, enjoying the closeness before allowing him to pull away.

“Let’s get out of here. Coach is probably going to pass through here soon.”

Nodding her head, Lacey follows his lead; she lets him help her clean up then picks up her purse, shoving her underwear and tights inside. After righting his clothes, Danny lifts his bag over one shoulder and takes her hand, walking them to the entryway. He glances out of the room, ensuring the hallway is clear before guiding her out the door. They creep down the hallway, their steps relaxing the closer the come to the main entrance of the building.

Breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught, they continue walking to Lacey’s car, hands intertwined. She unlocks the doors and they settle inside. Twisting the key in the ignition, she turns to ask Danny where he wants to go: her place or his.

Before she can ask, he poses his own question, “It was my soccer shorts wasn’t it?” He smirks, cockiness radiating from his expression and body language.

Rolling her eyes, smile coming to her face, Lacey refuses to give an answer. Danny doesn’t need any more ammunition with which to seduce her.


End file.
